


Jingle Junkies

by Amberina



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, jingle jangle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 13:04:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13147305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberina/pseuds/Amberina
Summary: It's easy to fall into habits, Josie learns.





	Jingle Junkies

It's easy to fall into habits, Josie learns, after a few crazy Friday nights with Cheryl and jingle jangle to keep her company. Maybe if it wasn’t for Cheryl’s allure she'd stop and consider repeating patterns and her father, so often demonized (fairly, though, because he did -- he let her down, again and again and again). And again, her mother's disappointed face when she found out about the first time she'd tried it. But that is so distant when Cheryl is smiling and dancing, and touching her.

And Cheryl does, and it's magic, just for a while, just for now.

Later, though, it's not magic anymore. And Josie swears she won't do it again, or Cheryl. Or any of this. They can be friends, they can have fun. This, though, not this.

It's not that she fears being gay. She's a proud pansexual black woman. That's not it at all. It's Cheryl. She's beautiful, and she's vicious, and when Josie is sober she knows this. She recognizes it, and she can keep her at a distance. That all falls away, like her clothing, when the jingle jangles.

And it’s also how she knows, deep down, she’s a jingle junkie now. It's not just Friday nights anymore. It only took a few, and now it's Wednesday and Josie is splayed on Cheryl's bed, feeling the blanket underneath and the entire universe as Cheryl goes down on her.

Cheryl looks up, smiles. Cheryl's lipstick is the color of blood, and it is smeared around her mouth. It is blisteringly hot, and disturbingly sinister, and Josie just can't stop right now, so she pushes Cheryl's head down. She grasps Cheryl's hair, she grinds into her. And she comes, after a few minutes and stars shoot through her body, exploding over and over.

The jingle jangles on.


End file.
